


Horns and Tails

by Laci_Taleweaver



Category: Acorna Series - Anne McCaffrey & Margaret Ball & Elizabeth Ann Scarborough, Dragon Ball
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-10-31 12:04:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10899000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laci_Taleweaver/pseuds/Laci_Taleweaver
Summary: When Frieza hears rumor of an alien race that could threaten his galactic empire, he sends the Saiyans to investigate--and they end up running into the Linyaari.  Hijinks ensue.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: That's right, I'm starting yet another fanfic in the midst of all the unfinished ones I have on AO3, and the other ones I have languishing on my hard drive. ADHD is a harsh mistress.  
> So. Not sure how many people are also fans of both these series, but maybe I'll get a reader for this. If not, I'll just be here, playing in my sandbox alone, as I probably mangle the continuity of both series to the point that they become unrecognizable. This is grade-A crackfic, is what I'm saying here. (Not that there are too many ways to cross these 2 series without it being cracky...)

    Son Goku had just gathered himself an armful of tasty pears for breakfast when he heard a loud crash.  It sounded like it was coming from the edge of the forest.

  
    He dropped all but one of the pears, which he crammed in his mouth as he ran to see what had made the noise.

  
    There was a crater next to Grandpa's house.  In the middle of it was a pod.  Goku leaned over the crater's edge, his tail extended for balance.  He took another bite of the pear.

    The pod door opened, and a boy stepped out.  He looked a fair bit older than Goku, maybe in his early teens.  He was wearing really weird clothes, but then, Goku hadn't really seen anybody else except himself and Grandpa that he could remember, so maybe they were fashionable in the big cities or something.  He sure had really long hair.  It came down to his tail.

    The older boy spotted him and said something in a language Goku couldn't understand, but something about it seemed vaguely familiar.

    "I'm sorry, but I can't understand you," Goku said, hopping down.  Arguably, it was hard to understand him, since he was still chewing on his last mouthful of pear, but he felt like he had to  say something.  Grandpa always said it was rude to ignore people.

    The older boy sighed.  He pushed some buttons on the strange device he wore over his left eye and ear, muttering in that strange language.

    "Watcha got on yer eye?"  Goku asked.  "It's kinda pretty when it lights up."

 

  
    Raditz couldn't believe his ill luck.  Not only had Kakarot apparently failed to complete his mission after 7 years, he also didn't seem to recognize his older brother or even speak Saiyan.

    "Something's wrong," he said into his scouter.  "Kakarot looks healthy, but...he isn't acting anything like a Saiyan, and he hasn't fulfilled his mission."  Raditz's little brother was even more of a stranger to him than he'd expected.

    His prince scoffed, "You're the one who wanted to pick him up.  Deal with it.  We're leaving the system in an hour, with or without you."  Raditz scowled at having to take orders from a prince who was younger than he was.

 

  
    Goku decided to try again.  He tried to remember what Grandpa had said he should do if he saw a stranger...Introduce himself!  Right!

    "Heya!  My name's Son Goku!  What's yours?"  
  


**Ten Years Later**   
  


    In hindsight, the planet of wriggling, slimy plants hadn't been the best place to land and make camp.  There were no animals or fruits around to eat, no fish to catch, and the damned vines had kept grabbing at their legs and tails whenever the four Saiyans tried to explore the place.  Nappa's attempt to relieve himself had not gone well.

    They'd headed back into space before nightfall, tired, hungry, and in Nappa's case, sore and bruised all over.

    "Well," suggested Kakarot, "maybe the next planet will have something we can use.  Or at least a lead on that threat Lord Frieza wanted us to investigate."  The youngest member of the squad, Kakarot was always an optimist.

    Vegeta sighed.  Frieza had sent them out a month ago on a mission to find out if the rumors about a potential threat to his empire were true.  Apparently there was some sort of creature out there that was both fairly strong, and had the numbers to be dangerous.  But so far, there were no signs of intelligent life anywhere, let alone any powerful spacefaring races.

    After the disaster this planet had turned out to be, Vegeta decided he'd have Kakarot reconnoiter next time before the rest of them landed.  As the weakest of the group, he was expendable.  Raditz would complain, but Raditz complained about damn near everything.

 

  
    In his pod, the Saiyan who still occasionally thought of himself as Son Goku sighed.  He'd gone along with his brother and their people 10 years ago because he'd hoped for adventure, to see new things, to be around someone other than himself and the memories of his adoptive grandfather.  It seemed, though, that he spent half the time cooped up in a space pod, off to clear yet another planet for Frieza.

  
    He hadn't even gotten to fight with anybody really _strong_ in the last three years.  Sure, there was that time Prince Vegeta got drunk, but nobody's as good a fighter drunk as they are sober.  Kakarot was itching for a fight.  Maybe there would be strong guys to fight on the next planet.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And here it comes--The Saiyans land on Viliinyar.

The next planet in the habitable temperature range was a beautiful ball of green and blue. Three moons circled around it as elaborately-painted spacecraft took off and landed from the planet's surface. So, the natives of this planet were spacefarers as well. The main squad landed temporarily on the far side of the farthest moon while Kakarot piloted his pod to land on the surface. In the worst case, he would be destroyed by the planet's defenses before he made it beyond its upper atmosphere.

With the skill of long practice, Kakarot steered his ship to a green field, 5 km from the nearest city. It was usually easier to gather information when one _hadn't_ just created a crater in a town's business district. Kakarot was usually the one sent on fact-finding missions, because his goofy grin and friendly demeanor tended to win over otherwise tight-lipped information sources. It wasn't exactly his strong suit, though. He just wasn't as rude as Nappa, as impatient as Raditz, or as imperious and condescending as the Prince.

The pod slowed just enough to ensure its occupant wouldn't be killed or severely injured by the landing. Kakarot landed in a field of sweet-smelling green grasses, creating a decent-sized impact crater but otherwise without incident. He opened the hatch and climbed out of the pod.

It was a warm, breezy day, much like summer days back on Earth. The air smelled like fresh growing things, and Kakarot couldn't resist the urge to shuck his battle armor and explore the new planet in his shorts, his bare toes curling in the rich soil beneath his feet. The sky was brilliantly blue, with only a few clouds marring its surface. This was a really good world. Kakarot resolved to enjoy it as much as he could during the short time he and his squad were there.

A blip of nearby ki on his scouter alerted him to the presence of one of the locals. He turned to his right, towards the signal's origin. A young girl was wandering through the grass, clad in a pale-blue tunic. She looked like a frailer version of a Saiyan, but instead of a tail, she had a horn growing out of her forehead, and her legs were covered with downy, dappled fur. The girl bent down, plucked some of the grasses, and began to chew contentedly. She wasn't facing toward the crater yet, so she might not have seen him.

Time to make first contact. Kakarot flew out of the crater and landed just beyond the rim. He set his scouter to translation mode and approached the girl. "Hi! My name's Kakarot."

The girl looked at him curiously, but said not a word.

"I need to speak to one of your leaders about something important." Still nothing from the horned girl.  
Then, the weirdest thing happened. He felt a strong sense of "not-understanding," followed by a vivid mental image of the local sentients using a special machine, then showing signs of joy and understanding. Hmm.

"Did--did you do that?" Were these people telepaths? Apparently they'd encountered beings from other planets before, if his guess about that machine was correct. Probably a good thing, because his scouter apparently wasn't translating his speech worth a damn.

The girl smiled, and sent Kakarot another mental image, of him following her to the nearest city. He nodded. "Lead on." It would probably take most of the afternoon to reach the city, and even longer to find out what he needed to know. He used the scouter to send a quick warning to the others that he'd be busy for the next few days.


End file.
